


Opticas

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Conjux Endura, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kindergarten, M/M, Mech Preg, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: First Aid attends his nursery until Fortress Maximus appears eager to claim the body of his Conjura Endura.





	Opticas

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Opticas  
> Resumen: First Aid atiende su guardería hasta que aparece Fortress Maximus con muchas ganas de reclamar el cuerpo de su Conjux Endura. 
> 
> Advertencia: Diferencia de tamaño , Menor de edad (en algun sentido) ,Posible OOC,etc

A First Aid siempre le gustaron los Sparklings ,ellos fueron adorables,pequeños y hermosos. Hoy en día, los destellos se hicieron más normales que antes,con la guerra terminada y las diferencias Autobot-Decepticon casi nulas. Ahora son sólo Cybertronianos. Todos encontraron el amor y ayudaron a reconstruir su mundo poco a poco ,y así fue como decidió tener una guardería. La guardería "Brillo mañanero" donde muchos mech y femme confiaban en él para cuidar sus pequeños mech y femme de todo tipo ,y First Aid nunca pudo estar más feliz con las manos llenas de sparklings que lo amaban. 

"¡Aid,Aid! "

First Aid cargaba cantando a un pequeño sparkling en sus manos para que durmiera mientras otro trataba de llamar su atención. 

" Dame un segundo,Vitae" dijo suavemente mientras seguía cantando al sparkling en sus manos. El más pequeño cerró sus ópticas mientras caía en una agradable recarga.

"Aid,cargame ahora ¡Es mi turno!" Gruñó el sparkling más crecido. 

First Aid caminó hasta una cuna,depositando al sparkling más pequeño para que durmiera sin problemas. Luego bajó sus manos para cargar al sparkling que exigía atención. El sparkling rojo y negro chilló de felicidad mientras abazaba al médico ,le encantaba estar en los brazos del mech más grande.

First Aid sólo suspiró "Vitae,debes ser más paciente" murmuró mientras acariciaba al mech más pequeño.

Se escuchó un gruñido de protesta mientras los brazos del sparkling abrazaba con fuerza el cuello del amable bot que lo cargaba con tanta comodidad. 

"No,tu eres mío, Aid" murmuró posesivo.

First Aid sólo se rió mientras no tomaba enserio esas palabras. Empezó a caminar mientras cantaba una canción de cuna y observaba a otros sparklings dormir en sus cunas y los más grandes jugaban con sus juguetes en la otra habitación. Su vista pasó por el sparkling que sostenía. Vitae no era un sparkling cualquiera, era el sparkling de Optimus Prime y Megatron, era su último hijo y el primer día que aparecieron ambos padres en su puerta,se encontró muy nervioso hasta que le presentaron al sparkling. Como líderes de Cybertron, estaban muy ocupados y debían dejarlo al cuidado de alguien. Al parecer el último hijo del Prime y el ex tirano sacó el carácter de su Sire; por que era muy rebelde y dominante,siempre haciendo lo que quería y gritando por atención. Afortunadamente con First Aid ,Vitae fue menos rebelde y más tranquilo,siempre siguió las órdenes de First Aid ,pero se mostraba más hostil cuando First Aid tomaba mas atención a otros sparkling. 

"¿Vitae ?" Murmuró y observó el cuerpo flojo del mech menor,era obvio que había caído en una recarga. El cuidador entonce sonrió y caminó hasta una pequeña cama para colocarlo con delicadeza,asegurándose de no despertarlo. "Duerme bien,Vitae" depositó un beso en la cabeza del mech pequeño y este murmuró algo no reconocible. 

El mech médico entonces escuchó unos pasos acercándose y una sombra cayó sobre él. Al girar,el médico fue recibido por un gran abrazo de brazos fuertes de un mech que reconoció.

"¡Fortress Maximus!" Gritó de sorpresa y felicidad el mech mas pequeño e inmediatamente se calló. 

Un murmullo salió de Vitae pero no despertó y ambos mech mayores suspiraron aliviados. 

"First Aid,pensé que eras un experto para mantener la calma" dijo en voz baja mientras agarraba de la cintura al mech más pequeño y ambos salían de la sala de recarga de los sparkling. 

"Lo siento,pero tú siempre me sorprendes. Eres tan silencioso y apareces de la nada" respondió el mech rojo y blanco.

"Estuve practicando mi sigilo,Arcee me ayudó " Dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en los sofás de la oficina de First Aid. 

"Me alegro,Arcee es muy amable por estar ayudándote " dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba la máscara. 

"Ella sólo lo hace por sus protocolos de Carrier" 

First Aid se rió "Ella siempre es amable" 

"Ahora creo que es por ti,eres muy atento con su sparkling ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Aliam?" Preguntó el mech mientras rodeaba sus brazos en los hombros del médico. 

"Alium" corrigió First Aid "Es una femme muy fuerte. Ella no deja de presumir su gran fuerza a los otros sparkling " dijo en un suspiró. 

"Saco la personalidad de Arcee y el marco de Prowl" dijo acariciando los hombros del médico. "¿Cómo están los sparkling de Brainstrom y...?"

"Nautica" le recordó "Los gemelos son los más tranquilos de los sparkling más jóvenes,casi no lloran y siempre terminan sus botellas sin problemas" suspiró "No como los gemelos rebeldes de Knock out y Soundwave" 

"Frenzy y Rumble" dijo recordando los nombres. 

"Si,ellos son muy rebeldes y siempre quieren atención " Luego se rió " ¿Sabes? Hoy el sparkling de Fulcrum y Misfire preguntó por ti" 

Fortress Maximus se rió tambien "Le prometí al pequeño dar un paseo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah si? Entonces deberías llevar a los trillizos de Windblade y Starscream" dijo en broma y Max se mostró momentáneamente horrorizado. "Te aman" 

"Ugh, son muy...¿Alegres?" Dudó. Esos trillizos sacaron el talento de ambos jet para el vuelo junto al elegante marco de la Carrier ,pero el terrible caracter de Starscream, eran muy chillones y caprichosos. "Si debo llevar a alguien ,entonces será a Jetfire y Jetstorm" dijo recordando los nombres de los gemelos alegres y obedientes de Cyclonus y Tailgate. 

"Hazlo a escondidas de Skids y Mudflap¿Recuerdas la última vez que llevaste a Pulchram?" 

" ¿El sparkling de Crosshairs y Drift? " Intentó recordar,habían muchos sparklings de sus amigos y no pudo memorizar los nombres de la mayoría. 

"Si. Skids y Mudflap estuvieron haciendo un gran berrinche hasta que Perceptor y Wheeljack los calmaron" 

Max sonrió y sus caricias bajaron hasta frotar sus brazos mientras continuaba bajando " ¿Cómo esta mi sparkling favorito? "

"¿Cuál? " First Aid ignoraba las caricias que iban bajando de su cuerpo. 

"El pequeño seeker blanco" dijo apoyándose más en el mech mas pequeño.

"¿Prius Caelum?" 

"Ese,es muy educado y siempre esta dispuesto a aprender" dijo con una suave sonrisa " Me sorprende que sea así con un Carrier como Skywarp" 

"El Sire es Skyfire, no te sorprendas" dijo en una suave risa pero pronto tembló cuando sintió las grandes manos del mech enorme que bajaban de su espalda a sus placas traseras. "Ug-ughh... Max, No ahora. Debo servir el energon de los sparklings ,n-no hay tiempo" 

Max se rió y depositó un beso en el timón del cuidador " ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" 

"Apenas unos minutos" 

"Más que suficiente" 

"¡Max, d-debo y-yo---

El médico fue silenciado por un beso en sus labios de su Conjux Endura. El mech blanco y rojo abrio la boca dejandose llevar por su lujuria para dar paso a la glossa del mech más grande. Ambos se besaron mientras First Aid empezaba a calentarse, La mano de Max exploró sus caderas hasta bajar y acariciar la tapa de su válvula. First Aid se sobresaltó y se regañó cuando sintió su válvula picar en necesidad. 

Max se separó y lo abrazó mientras lo acariciaba "Hablar de Sires, Carrier y sparkling hace que quiera empezar a crear una familia" susurró suavemente en su audio "Te lo mereces, First Aid ,actuas mejor que cualquier Carrier o Sire que conozca" 

Esas palabras hicieron que lubricante bajará por su panel cerrado y First Aid se maldijo internamente. También hicieron eco en él y deseo tanto abrir su panel y dejar que el gran pico del director de la prisión de Cybertron lo atravesara.

Hasta que escuchó un chillido agudo que se transformó en un llanto. First Aid se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a Fortress Maximus. 

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Gritó el cuidador y se paró mientras salía corriendo para atender el chillido. 

Un pequeño sparkling de no muchas semanas de nacido había despertado y ahora lloraba por atención. First Aid se apresuró para sujetarlo en brazos y empezar a agitarlo suavemente para calmarlo. 

"Tranquilo,tranquilo, estoy aquí. No hay nada que temer" mumuraba con suavidad mientras cargaba al sparkling azul con una larga cola y un par de astas pequeñas. 

Fortress Maximus apareció entrando a la sala de recarga y observó a todas las cunas llenas de sparkling durmiendo tranquilamente. Afortunadamente ninguno fue despertado de su recarga gracias a la rápida reacción de First Aid. Caminó hasta llegar a su Conjux y observó el sparkling que empezaba a calmarse. 

"¿De quien es este sparkling inoportuno? " preguntó curioso por las pequeñas astas. 

"De Steeljaw y Thunderhoof " respondió mientras observaba al pequeño sparkling empezar a cerrar sus ópticas en señal de sueño. " Es el segundo bestformers que cuido,y aprendí mucho sobre como cuidarlo" Con cuidado bajó al pequeño cuando se aseguró de que dormía otra vez "Cuando son pequeños son muy sensibles y no controla muy bien sus sentidos desarrollados ,por eso aveces sus sentidos salen disparados de repente y se quedan abrumados" 

Al ver al pequeño bestformers dormir tranquilamente, First Aid sonrió y pensó en la vista que tenía al frente. El médico podría tener un sparkling, sabía que era alguien sin problemas de salud y no abría dificultades,pero aún así...First Aid estaba muy ocupado. En la mañana estaba cuidando a los sparkling que sus Carrier o Sire les dejaba bajo su cuidado hasta la tarde ,luego en la noche se dedicaba a su turno en el hospital. No había tiempo para sus propios sparkling. Pero aún así ,First Aid algún día tendría sus propios sparkling junto a Fortress Maximus. Hablando de--- 

First Aid fue empujado no muy fuerte sobre la mesa donde estaba las cunas y rápidamente reprimió un gritó de sorpresa "¡¿Max!?" Gritó suavemente pero con mucha sorpresa. Entonces la sombra de su Conjux lo cubrió y supo que estaba atrapado. 

"Vamos,Aid,podemos divertirnos aquí " Dijo susurrando en el audio del otro "Sólo procura no hacer mucho ruido ,no queremos despertar a los sparklings" 

"Max ¡No podemos aquí! E-esta es la sala de recarga de los sparkling,eso es antimoral. Dañariamos indirectamente la inocencia de todos ellos si lo hacemos en la misma sala" protestó el médico,pero la verdad era que no deseaba que aquellas manos fuertes dejarán de jugar con su panel. 

Fortress Maximus se rió "Todos ellos fueron creados de la misma manera que nosotros estamos haciendo en este momento. No pueden ser tan inocentes y sólo debemos procurar no despertar a nadie" besó la cabeza del médico y sintió como el cuerpo del mech más pequeño se calentaba cada vez más. "No te preocupes, Me encargaré de todo ,tú sólo relájate " 

"M-Max..." First Aid sintió como la mano del mech azul encima suyo ahora pellizcaba la abertura de su válvula. 

"Seré rápido para que puedas alimentar a estos sparkling" 

La glossa del mech más grande lamio la mejilla del pequeño. Un gemido escapó del cuidador y este uso sus temblorosas manos para cubrir su boca para evitar escapar un gemido. Pudo sentir las manos del mech azul trabajar en él, no servía protestar o quejarse. Max era terco cuando una idea de ponía en acción y las probabilidades de alejarse eran nulas en estas compromedora pocision. ¿Pero por que tenía que ser en la mesa de la cuna de los Sparklings? First Aid tenía una perfecta vista hacia los rostros dormidos e inocentes de los pequeños sparkling de varios colores ,podía ver claramente los gemelos de Nautica y Brainstorm. Ellos estaban tan tranquilos e inconcientes de la barbaridad cometida en la habitación ,eso hizo que su rostro se encendiera de vergüenza. Amortiguo otro gemido cuando la mano del mech azul apretó su panel y susurró en su oído.

"Abre tu panel" ordenó con suavidad y la vista de First Aid se encendió en lujuria. 

El medico no pudo más y dejó que su panel se abriera. Se apretó las manos mas fuerte al sentir los dedos anchos entrar en su válvula ya mojada y necesitada,hace tiempo que no hicieron esto con lo ocupados que estaban ambos. Tanto el director como el médico estaban muy necesitados y no desaprovecharian esta oportunidad. First Aid rogaba por que no terminará este momento ,pero al mismo tiempo estaba en pánico por que alguien los atrapara. 

"Estas muy mojado" susurró otra ves el director.

First Aid sólo respondió con un gemido suave y necesitado. Los dedos de Max eran anchos y encajaban perfectamente en su válvula,se sentía muy bien y el cuidador no pudo pedir nada mejor que este momento. Sus ópticas volvieron a tomar atención al frente cuando vio que la expresión de uno de los gemelos ,Altiorem, arrugaba sus adorables placas frontales, sin duda estaba soñando y eso le causó cierta ternura hasta que fue sorprendido por otro dedo. First Aid giro su timón para ver lo que sucedia a sus espaldas y observó que Max sumergia sus dedos en él. El médico se mordió la glossa ,no quería gemir en voz alta y despertar a todos,no debía,no debía,no debía. 

Trató de concentrarse en los sparklings en su frente. Sus opticas viajaron rápidamente hasta un sparkling negro y verde. Este era el más pequeño de todos al ser hijo de un minicon a pesar de también ser hijo de un poderoso Dinobot. Fixit y Grimlock eran muy afortunados al tener tan hermoso hijo. Este pequeño mech dormía plácidamente y sin ningún movimiento, era un minicon que siempre estaba tranquilo. 

"Creo que estas listo" 

First Aid se mordió la glossa con más fuerza,había llegado el momento que su válvula necesitaba. Rezó a Primus que nada ocurriera en este momento, siguió observando las placas frontales de los sparkling y observó como la diminuta boca de Signum,el otro hijo de el científico y la camien ,se abría para soltar un inocente bostezo mientras sus opticas se movían . First Aid quiso gritar en ese momento pero fue silenciado cuando una gran punta se clavó en su valvula. 

"¡H-humm!" First Aid ahogó sus gemidos excitados cuando se sintió lleno. Un gran gruñido se escapó de Max y este lo sostuvo posesivamente para profundizar la entrada de su punta en la cálida válvula del médico. Era tan apretado siempre ,casi parecía estar virgen sin importar cuántas veces volviera a clavarlo.

"First Aid..." gruñó Forstress Maximus "Estas apretado" 

First Aid se llenó de lujuria y excitación, pero una parte de su procesador estaba en pánico y en linea. Las grandes opticas Signum se abrieron hace un segundo y se quedaron abiertas observando como First Aid era montado por un mech enorme. El médico quiso hacer algo,gritar a Max para que se detuviera y se fueran a otra habitación, pero el más grande mech borró esa idea cuando retrocedió y de un golpe volvió a entrar,estaba claro que no supo de las dos opticas que lo observaban. 

Max trabajaba duro en su autocontrol para no lanzar a First Aid sobre la mesa y penentrarlo profundamente y hacer que grite su nombre. 

"Te llenare ,First Aid,tanto que no podrás pararte en una semana" Murmuró el director mientras empezaba a empujar con mayor velocidad. 

"M-M-Max..." balbuceo First Aid.

Las opticas inocentes del pequeño Signum no entendía lo que sucedía ,sólo vio como el cuerpo del rojo que lo alimentaba y cargaba era empujado por el más grande. Parecía casi doloroso ,Signum pensó que le hacía daño y entonces sintió sus labios empezar a temblar en señal de llanto. 

First Aid vio la señal de querer llorar y empezó a murmurar "E-Esta t-todo bien..." al pequeño "No te p-preocupes-pes..." trató de soñar suave para el sparkling, pero era difícil mientras se estaba sacudiendo de atras para adelante y sentía que su en cualquier momento tendría su sobrecarga. "¡Ngh!¡M-Max...!" 

Max entonces se encontró con la mirada del pequeño sparkling que tranquilizaba su Conjux y casi,casi, se sintió mal, pero la válvula de First Aid se empezó a apretar. El mech mayor gruñó y dejó que sus instintos lo dominaran. 

Sujetó a First Aid para empezar sumergirse más rápido hasta que sus embestidas se hicieron bestiales. El médico gemía lo más bajo posible mientras sentía que estaba en el paraíso,esto se sentía bien ¡Demasiado bien! ¡Quería que nunca parará!

"¡First Aid!" El nombre sonó más fuerte "¡Te llenare con mas sparkling que Chromedome y Rewind!" Sintió que ya estaba en su clímax y no podía evitar detenerse. "¡Por favor,enciende tu cámara de gestación!"

"¡Forstress Maximus!"

First Aid también sintió ya no podía más y simplemente soltó un gemido más grande. Fortress Maximus entonces metió su punta lo mas profundo posible,encontró espacio en la entrada de su cámara de gestación y su punta entró para liberarse y derramar todo el fluido que salió de su sobrecarga. First Aid empezó a sollozar mientras veía su placa abdominal hincharse para dar mas espacio para el fluido. Su sobrecarga se soltó un segundo después y su valvula atrapó la punta para ordeñarla con fuerza. Fortress Maximus gruñó al seguir llenando al mech más pequeño y este aceptar todo el fluido. 

Las opticas de First Aid se quedaron mirando fijamente al de los Signum, quien detuvo su llanto para sólo observar tranquilo y sin entender nada. Entonces notó que no era el único par de opticas en verlo. La mayoría de los sparklings ahora lo observaban sin entender nada,todos con ojos llenos de inocencia y normalidad ,observando como una gran máquina se seguía sobrecargando en First Aid. 

Forstress Maximus entonces empezó a salir al saber que su cámara de gestación atrapó todos sus fluidos y su excitación empezó a disminuir. El cuerpo flojo de First Aid fue atrapado por el Fortress Maximus mientras ambos empezaban a tomar un respiro en el suelo. 

"Los sparkling nos vieron"

Max sólo se rió mientras se recuperaba "No lo recordarán. No te preocupes " 

First Aid cerró su panel "Max,eso no esta bien. La próxima vez podremos romper nuestra litera ,pero no en la guardería" 

"Esta bien" Max también metió su punta y sus opticas observaron a First Aid "¿Encendiste tu cámara de gestación ?" Preguntó con esperanza.

First Aid se volteó a verlo "No" 

"First Ai---

"Max,por favor,aún no...aún no es el momento" dijo casi con culpa.

Fortress Maximus trató, realmente trató, de comprender. Pero le dolía,le dolía mucho que su Conjux le negará la oportunidad de crear algo juntos,algo hecho por su amor mutuo. 

"Esta bien" Luego sonrió "Pero prometeme que cuando estés listo,tendremos más sparklings que Rewind y Chromedome" 

First Aid lo miró unos segundos "Ellos tienen siete sparklings"

"Entonces nosotros tendremos diez" 

First Aid se rió "Ya veremos" Se escuchó un suave gemido de uno de los sparkling y First Aid se empezó a reincorporar "Max ¿Podrias ayudarme? Debo limpiar aquí y luego alimentar a los sparklings"

Max también se levantó "Claro,Traeré los detergentes y agua para limpiar nuestro desorden" 

"Gracias ,Max" 

"Todo por ti,First Aid" 

El mech más grande le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue, mientras, First Aid murmuraba otra vez a los sparklings. Ignorando un par de opticas que lo observaron y entendió lo que vio. Vitae apagó sus opticas para hacerse el dormido cuando el cuiador paso por su lado en busca de algún problema. El sparkling entonces se empezó a quedar dormido al fingir estarlo, lo único que invadía su procesador eran las expresiones y sonidos del mech rojo y blanco. Un deseo profundo lo invadió. ..

 

Viate deseaba mucho hacer lo que Fortress Maximus le hizo a First Aid.


End file.
